


Teddy Kink

by SmileyTwee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Can't think of any other tags, Caught in the Act, Control Issues, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluffy things, Fur Kink, Helping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Louis doesn't actually cheat, Louis has a Teddy kink, M/M, Niall is cute, Non AU, PAWS, Plushophilia, RBB, SBB, Secrets, Teddy Bears, bear puns, harry is cute, kind of, kind of at least, larry - Freeform, non-au, not really - Freeform, oh important:, teddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyTwee/pseuds/SmileyTwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a thing for Teddies. Sometimes, when no one is around, he gets off on RBB and SBB. No one knows about it. Until it comes out by accident and Louis kind of has to tell Harry.</p><p>or Louis has a Teddy kink and wants to fuck Harry in Teddy clothes ... but he can't so he fucks RBB and SBB instead.</p><p>or Louis is embarrassed because he is sexually attracted to Teddies. He fucks RBB and SBB until Niall kind of catches him and Louis has to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Kink

Louis updated the twitter account with a smug grin. The new picture of RBB was wild! His little bear was dressed so cute. He pulled the Teddy into his arms and gave it a kiss right next to the plushy ear. He was so content with himself … and the bears of course. SBB was seated right next to Louis on the pillow, his button eyes were looking right into Louis' direction. Louis squirmed. He put his iPhone away and let his hands stroke through RBB's soft fur. It aroused him so much. The thought of the Teddy alone made him hard in his pants. He knew it was weird, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Sometime, when he was alone, he let himself get off on touching his Teddy. No one knew about it. Not even Harry, his boyfriend. He always felt pretty attracted to Teddies but he never really lived it out. Until some time last year, that is. He still remembered the day RBB was thrown on stage. From that moment on he knew it was his task to make the Teddy his own. And so it went on. He started dressing the Teddy, started cuddling with the Teddy and sometimes he even let himself get off with the Teddy. And it was hot. Really hot. He loved feeling the fur on his skin. And now that he had two Teddy's with SBB and RBB he always let the other Teddy watch. It kind of added fuel to the fire.  
He let his left hand glide around the Teddy's ear, his right hand roaming over his stomach, lower and lower until he finally reached his waistband. He let his finger slip beneath it, his cock already fully erected just from feeling the Teddy's fabric on his skin. He puller RBB upwards against his neck, pressed it against the sensitive skin there and moaned when he felt the plush give way, squished against his body. Louis reached his cock and stroked it a few times slowly. Then he got rid of his pants and quickly grabbed his dick properly again. The sensation felt so good and he tried to picture the way he was looking right now. Completely naked on the hotel bed, a hand wrapped around his erection and a rainbow coloured Teddy on his chest and neck. He moved his hand a bit faster, pre cum was already leaking from his mushroom shaped tip and he smeared it all over his hard-on. A gasp left his mouth and his hips thrust upwards when he his eyes found the smaller Teddy's black round eyes. It was driving him crazy within seconds. The little Teddy looked so cute, his round ears and his black button nose and that colourful soft fur … Everything about the small Teddy was so cute. Cute … but cool as well, dressed in the leather stripes, just as his bigger pal.  
Louis felt the very strong urge to touch SBB as well so he quickly grabbed the tiny cuddly toy and put it on his stomach. But that wasn't enough. His body was basically on fire. All of the sensations coming from both Teddies touching his skin was almost too much … but still not enough at the same time. So he took RBB and let him glide down his body, over his chest - the fabric tickling his nipple – and then further down over his hip, around SBB and then onto his pelvis. Then … really slowly down do his cock. The second it touched his sensitive tip, he almost screamed. It felt so good. He just had to feel the Teddy on his whole erection so he pressed the Teddy down and couldn't help but moan out loud. He was shaking so hard, SBB almost fell from his stomach but he couldn't really bring himself to care. The bigger Teddy just felt so good and hot against his skin. He started bucking upwards, pressing his dick against the cuddly toy. He just had to feel it more, harder, feel the plush give way and the soft fur rub over his warm skin. His hips started moving faster, uncontrolled. He was so close and felt so dirty at the same time because he was pressing his beloved soft toy against his penis and was probably smearing his pre cum all over it. So needed to get that guilty feeling out of his system. He quickly grasped SBB and pressed it against his cheek. He just had to cuddle the small Teddy, had to show his love to him. And when he nuzzled the Teddy's tummy with his nose while feeling the bigger Teddy still rub over his dick, he couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard. So hard. All over the colourful fur, moaning and all of his muscles clenching. It was so good. So relieving. It took him a few minutes to come down from his orgasm. He was totally out of breath and worn out.  
And slowly the guilty feeling came back again. RBB was covered in junk. He would have to give him a bath as soon as possibly to get the beautiful fur all clean again.

It wasn't often that Louis found the time to play with his bears. They were on tour after all and Harry was around him almost all the time. Not that Louis didn't like having Harry around him 24/7 but sometimes it was really hard to hide his urges in front of him. Especially when he hadn't had his alone time with the Teddies for a while. There were days he just wanted to put a beanie with Teddy ears, an extremely soft jumper and fluffy sweatpants with paws onto him. And then he wanted to cuddle Harry and nuzzle his tummy and his Teddy head and just love him to death. It was so hard to suppress it all the time. Harry was just so cute and clumsy all the time. And when he started to toddle around the room, tired and dressed into soft hoodie … Louis just couldn't help but get stiff inside his pants.  
Right now he was sitting in just another hotel room and another town somewhere in America … the teddies were neatly put away in one of his suitcases and he was scrolling through twitter when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing he put his iPhone away and stood up. He wasn't really in the mood of company right now. Harry was out, meeting with one of his thousand friends and he had thought about playing with the Teddies again since his last time was almost two weeks ago by now. He grew restless! So to say that he wasn't really keen to talk to anyone right now would be an understatement.  
Well … that changed the moment he opened the door. Niall was there … but … he wasn't just THERE! He was dressed in a Teddy onesie! A blue Teddy onesie and he was looking unbelievably cute! Louis gasped and took a step back. Niall was just grinning and entered the room. His blonde hair was peaking out of the hood and his blue eyes were practically glowing with joy. He pushed the door close and started laughing when he saw Louis' shocked face.  
“Got ya.” He screamed and started laughing even louder.  
Louis couldn't speak for two reasons. First of all he was scared that Niall might have found out about his secret kink. And in the second place … Niall looked adorable and Louis just wanted to squish him again his chest, envelop him with his whole body and cuddle him until there was no tomorrow. “Ha! I saw those damn bears in your room yesterday. Those Rainbow Bears the fans are talking about the whole time. And I was already curious before cause no one really knew who runs the twitter account and now it makes sense. Haha it's you!!! I got ya! Sorry I just had to come here dressed like a Teddy. It's funny, isn't it?”  
No one … and really NO ONE would ever understand the way Niall Horan was thinking! NEVER! Louis had absolutely no clue why Niall thought it was funny to come here as a Teddy Bear only because he found out that Louis was RBB's and SBB's owner. But right now he didn't really care either. Niall was driving him crazy. The onesie looked so fluffy and cuddly with the paws and Niall's big wide eyes only underlined the cuteness. Louis couldn't hold himself back, he just had to cuddle the younger boy. He stepped forward and pulled Niall into his arms.  
“Uh … okay.” Niall mumbled a bit confused but didn't protest so Louis let himself fall onto the bed and pulled Niall with him. He curled himself around Niall, felt the fabric under his fingertips and Niall's dainty body in his arms. This was better than every cuddly toy. This Teddy was breathing and alive and so cute and adorable and just perfect and huge compared to the other Teddies. Louis had to protect him. He just had to shower him with love. Of course he was aware of the fact that it was Niall and not his boyfriend lying in his arms. But Niall was also looking like a Teddy and Teddies needed love! So Louis cuddled him even more, nuzzled Niall's neck and just couldn't stop himself from pulling away every now and then to just look at him.  
“Louis? Are you okay?” Niall asked and he didn't sound amused anymore. His voice had a slightly worried tone.  
“Yes, Cutie.” Louis whispered and just pulled Niall against his body again, this time even closer. He felt himself getting hard, having such a pretty and real Teddy was simply too much. He couldn't think straight anymore. All the waiting and holding back, paired with his secret fantasies came rushing down on him and it drove him totally crazy. He had to cuddle Niall and he wanted to feel the soft fur all over his body. He wanted to touch the real-life Teddy, wanted the little paws to touch him. He was so aroused and his mind wasn't working properly at all. He felt himself growing restless and desperate. Louis shifted his body a bit so his crotch was pressing against Niall's little body. He couldn't stifle the moan that slipped past his lips when his clothes cock pressed against Niall's hipbone. It felt so good. His ankles were crossed behind Niall's back and his arms pressed the younger boy closer and closer when he started rutting against his body. His fingers stroked through the blue fur and he desperately wanted to feel the paws caress his own skin.  
But Niall had a different idea. He retrieved himself completely and sat up on the bed. “Uhm, I think we should talk, Louis.” He said quietly and now he even looked worried and a bit shocked.  
Louis shook his head, his brain still clouded. “No, please. Just … let me cuddle you some more. You're so cute.”  
Niall raised his eyebrows. “Louis seriously?! You're having a hard-on … I don't think you just want to cuddle.”  
“I swear I won't do anything inappropriate … I just want to cuddle you.”  
“NO!” Niall almost shouted, he sounded so firm. “No, Lou! We have to talk now! You already did some inappropriate stuff here. Tell me why you suddenly go all crazy over me and almost squeeze me to death? You've never been that affectionate and you NEVER got hard when you were with me before, let alone pressed your stiffy against me and tried to get off on my body!”  
Louis bit onto his underlip. Slowly the fog around his head cleared again and he was simply embarrassed. Of course Niall did look cute but it was so inconsiderate of him to just cast prudence to the wind. He just wanted to feel him! Almost needed to feel him! And not because he was NIALL! But because he was a fucking Teddy. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't sure he would have stopped if Niall hadn't. He probably would have cheated on Harry. Or had he cheated on him already? Wasn't pressing your cock against someone else's body pretty much cheating?! He was so dumb! Acting like an hormone-driven animal.  
“Louis! Talk to me!” Niall demanded, but Louis shook his head no.  
“Why not? What has gotten into you? What is so different right now ….?” Niall paused and looked at himself and his attire. “Oh ...”  
“Oh … yeah.” Louis made gloomily.  
“Oh my God! Is it the Teddy stuff? It is, isn't it? It's turning you on!”  
Louis felt himself blush and he tried to hide his face in his hands. Why? Just what was this happening? If there would have been one person he might have had considered talking to about it … it would have been Harry. Not Niall! Because actually it wasn't Niall's business at all.  
“Hey, Lou. Don't be embarrassed, yeah? I mean … everyone likes different things. I just think you should try and hold back a bit more and just like … live it out with Harry and not with anyone else.” Niall suggested and shrugged. He seamed quite relaxed and not disgusted at all. But his words didn't help all that much. It wasn't that easy after all.  
Louis scoffed and shook his head bitterly. Niall frowned. “Wait … does Harry know about it?”  
“No.” Louis croaked out and tears prickling in his eyes. It was just so exhausting. Hiding something like that out of sheer embarrassment.  
“Why don't you tell him?” Niall always made everything sound so damn easy. But it wasn't easy.  
“I can't just go to him and tell him that I love fucking a Teddies, can I?” Louis snapped.  
“Why not, though?”  
“Why not …. NIALL seriously? He'd be disgusted and it would change a hell of a lot! I don't him to overthink everything he's doing. And I know him … no matter how disgusting he thinks it is … he'd try to help me. And I don't want that. I rather hide it than making him feel pressured and disgusted.” He almost yelled. IT WASN'T EASY!  
“Oh c'mon, Lou. We're talking about Harry. I don't think you could ever disgust him in any way. And he's old enough to make his own decisions. Of course he'd want to help you, but he can perfectly well decide how far he would go. And I don't think he'd pressure himself into doing something. That's Harry! He'd never do anything without anyone's full consent. His own consent included!”  
Louis turned himself onto his back and shook his head. I let Niall's words repeat in his head. Probably he was right … but there was still another problem. “I'm scared, Niall.” He whispered.  
Niall crawled closer and laid is Teddy-head down on Louis' stomach. Louis flinshed slightly, Niall touching him like that was still very arousing. He was still looking like a snuggly Teddy after all. He could hold himself back and stared playing with a Teddy-ear lovingly. He just had to touch him in any way. Niall smiled but didn't say anything about it.  
“Of course you're scared. That's only normal. But I really don't think you have to be. Harry's great and he'll try to understand. I mean … it could be worse, yeah? Having a Teddy kink isn't bad, Lou. Teddies are cute and there's nothing disgusting about it.” Niall tried to assure Louis. Louis was so thankful. Niall didn't have to be like this. He could have very well reacted in a different way.  
“Thanks, Ni.”  
“Oh, you're welcome. But now tell me … how the fuck did you control yourself 'till now? Considering the way you practically jumped at me I guess you had some kind of outlet?”  
Louis blushed again. “Uhm … you remember the rainbow bears?”  
Niall barked out a loud laugh. “Oh my God! You fucked around with those bondage bears? I bet the fans would be enlightened if they knew.” He cackled loudly and hold his tummy, gasping for air.  
“Okay … yeah … it's funny, I get it.” Louis said and tried to sound annoyed but his smile gave him away. After some deep breaths, Niall calmed down again and rolled around until he was laying on Louis some more.  
“But seriously, Louis. Tell Harry. He won't give you shit for it and you know that!”  
Louis bit his lip but nodded. Niall was right. He should tell Harry. No matter how scared he was. Harry deserved to know … not only about the Teddy thing, but also about Louis trying to rub one off on Niall. 

It wasn't until a week later that Louis finally found the courage to talk to Harry about it. They were having a day off and were just hanging around their hotel room. Harry was laying on the bed, head in the pillow and his feet in the air. He was watching the telly and was apparently pretty bored by it. Louis was sitting behind him on the bed, the glasses on his nose and he was trying to read but was constantly distracted until he finally decided to put the book away. He sighed … then he sighed again a bit louder to draw Harry's attention. Harry grunted and turned around as if it was exhausting as hell. Then he smiled up at Louis, his face a bit squished against the mattress.  
“What's up, Lou? Got something on you're mind?”  
Louis nodded slightly and started chewing on his lip. He was really nervous and Harry seemed to notice because he immediately sat up properly and turned the telly off.  
“What is it, love?” He wanted to know worriedly.  
“Uh, it's a bit weird and not really important.” Louis tried to shrug it off but Harry didn't let him get away with it. He shook his head and took Louis' hand in his own.  
“If it's bothering you, and I can see it is … then it's important. So tell me, Louis. I really don't care if it's weird or not. You know that! You can tell me anything!”  
Louis huffed a nervous laugh.  
“You're just really cute.” Louis shrugged.  
Harry looked startled. “I look cute? And why did it you so long to tell me that I'm cute?”  
Louis cleared his throat. “That's not what I need to tell you actually.” He took a deep breath. “It's more like … uh … you know about RBB and SBB, don't you?”  
Harry frowned and nodded then.  
“Yeah uh. But uhm what you don't know is that … uh.” Louis stuttered out. He was so embarrassed. “Oh God, Harry. I'm sexually attracted to Teddies.”  
Silence. Harry just looked at Louis without saying a single word. Hell, he still kept his straight face upright. “You may laugh now.” Louis whispered, his face red and warm.  
“Why would I laugh? It's not funny. I'm rather disappointed, to be honest.”  
Louis nodded and looked on the blanket between them. Of course Harry was disappointed. He was disgusting. He had a thing for Teddies after all. Had Louis expected a different reaction from Harry? Yes. Was he sad now? Yes. Could he blame Harry for reacting the way he did? No.  
“Oh, Louis. I'm not disappointed because you're having a kink like that! I'm disappointed because you didn't tell me earlier.” Harry said warmly and quickly wrapped his arms around Louis' body.  
“Really?” Louis asked.  
“Of course. Now tell me, how can I help you?”  
“Oh – Oh no, Haz. You don't have to-”  
“I want to! Do you like – uh … when I dress up like a Teddy or something? You want to have sex with a Teddy or did I get that wrong?” Harry wanted to know and pressed a sloppy kiss on Louis' cheek. Louis was still blushing.  
“Uh, yeah, I do want that.” He admitted finally.  
“Okay, any preferences? It sounds quite interesting. We could start right now. I mean, you're hard already, eh?” Harry stated in a cheeky voice.  
Only now did Louis notice that he was in fact hard. Only talking about having sex with a Teddy aroused him immensely.  
“You remember that beanie you wore around xfactor times? The one with the teddy-ears?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “I have it still. Kept it when you wanted to throw it out 'cause you thought you were to old for it.”  
“You kept it?!” Harry asked unbelievingly. “Oh my God, do you have it with you?”  
“Yeah, I do, actually. And I have some more things.”  
“Wow! Okay show me.” Harry demanded, dimples on full display. He was excited.  
Louis hesitated. Then he crawled from the bed and went over to his suitcase. Harry was so fucking nice about it. Niall had been right. He should have told him earlier.  
“Okay. So I kind of take these things everywhere we go. It's a bit embarrassing still.” Louis stated and went back to the bed. A pile of clothes and the rainbow teddies in his hand. He dropped it in front of Harry on the sheets and just stayed in front of the bed.  
Harry was fast in looking through the things. He put RBB and SBB onto his lap and was so fast in pulling the beanie over his long curls, Louis couldn't even try to make him stop. Harry seemed happy. “I feel cute.” He said and looked up at Louis.  
“Oh my God, you are.” Louis croaked out. His knees were weakening already.  
“You really like it, don't you?” Harry smiled and hold the fluffy sweatpants in front of him. “I want to put these on.” He said and quickly wiggled out of his actual sweatpants. Within seconds he was wearing fluffy trousers, an extremely fluffy pullover and gloves in shape of paws. Louis actually moaned out loud when Harry's eyes found his own.  
“Fuck.” He groaned and climbed back on the bed. “Gosh, Harry, you're so cute. May I … May I touch you?”  
“'Course! What do you want me to do?”  
“Just be yourself. You can't get any cuter!” Louis' throat was dry. He quickly let his hands trail over Harry's chest, his fingers practically combing through the fluffy fur of the pullover. He gasped and pressed his whole body against Harry's.  
“Why don't you undress, Lou? Then you could feel how fluffy I am all over your body.”  
Louis moaned out loud and nodded. His clothes quickly found a way to the ground next to the bed. Then suddenly Harry crawled over and pressed his Teddy-body on top of Louis'. It was an explosion of senses. All of that soft fabric on his skin. Harry looking so cute and the paws that were caressing his body.  
“Oh my God.” Louis gasped and pulled Harry flush against himself. His lower region was basically on fire. He couldn't help but press his naked erection against the fluffy fabric, that was covering Harry's own crotch. And to his surprise, Harry was just as hard, as Louis was. “You like it?” Louis asked and Harry smiled against his neck.  
“I like feeling cute.” He admitted and started pressing down on Louis' cock in a steady pace.  
“Look at me, Haz.” Harry turned his head to the side, his face now lingering right over Louis'. “You're so damn cute, Harry. And we sure as hell have to do this again, cause right now I don't think I can last much longer.”  
Harry showed his dimply grin and nodded. “Kiss me.” He whispered right against Louis' mouth, his hands dressed in the paw gloves found its way to Louis' cheeks.  
Louis quickly pressed their mouths together, their tongues immediately started circling themselves heatedly.  
Louis let his own hands trail down onto Harry's perky bum, kneading it and enjoying the fluff tickling his skin. He was so hard and leaking so much against the fabric pressed all over his crotch. And when Harry rocked down especially hard and whispered “Let's cuddle later” against Louis' lips, he was gone. He came harder than ever before, making the fluffy pants all messy.  
Harry himself clenched on top of Louis and let a loud groan slip past his full lips, right into Louis' mouth.  
It took them a while to properly breathe again. Both pretty exhausted. Harry rolled off of Louis shortly after orgasming but pulled cuddled himself against Louis' side.  
After a while he started talking again. “Wow. That was quite hot.”  
“Not hot, cute.” Louis grinned and Harry showed is dimples again.  
“I really am unbearably cute, am I not?” Harry cuddled himself even closer to Louis and nuzzled his shoulder.  
“Yes, you are, Harry.”  
“It's just really hot in this outfit. I can bearly stand it. Maybe next time you can strip me bear. Except for the beanie and the paws?”  
Louis cracked at that, a loud laugh escaped his mouth. “Bear puns? Seriously Harry?”  
“Sorry, Lou. They'd be better but I wasn't pre-beared for this. Just bear with them for now, okay? But what I actually wanted to say. The sex we just had was beary hot, but better expect losing all your bearings in the next round.”  
Louis was full on laughing now. “Harry, stop.”  
“What? Am I embearassing you?” Harry grinned.  
“Okay that's it! Shut up now.” Louis laughed and pressed his mouth on top of Harry's to silence him.  
“I wasn't even finished yet.” Harry mumbled against Louis' mouth.  
“I don't care, Haz. I want a second round, now.”  
Harry pulled back and said grinning: “Okay then! Teddy, set, go!”  
“Oh my God, I love you, you dork.” Louis started laughing again and quickly grabbed RBB who was still lying next to them on the bed. He smacked the actual Teddy slightly over Harry's head, who just started laughing as well.  
“Is there any pawsibility that you let the other Teddies out of this, please? It's making me bearserk!” And with that Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis heatedly again. And Louis could feel how much love Harry was putting into it. Louis suddenly felt really pathetic for ever thinking Harry would judge him for his secret Teddy kink. Or should he say: pawthetic?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sorry for the puns. :D  
> I hope you liked the story. It was definitely something else to write it.  
> As always: please leave kudos, comments and whatsoever :P You'd make me really happy.
> 
> And I'm always open for constructive criticism since I'm not a native speaker and still have to learn a lot :P


End file.
